Help Wanted
by Qtpye123
Summary: Manny is bored with her life, No one is ever there at Emma's no more spirit squad so she decides to get a job, but its what happens at the job that changes her life rated M just incase anything happens! SpinnerManny pairing some Semma maybe
1. Chapter 1

Manny walked out of Degrassi and wrapped her knee length leather jacket around her and squeezed tight. It was fall and getting cold. She made her way to Emma's house. No one would be there; Snake was still at school Spike at work and Emma off with Sean. She set her messenger bag on the kitchen table and opened the fridge, then the cabinet. She flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. She surfed channels for about a half hour and nothing was on. She flipped open her cell phone and called Mia.

"Hey girl" Manny said picking at her manicure.

"Hey what are you up to?" Mia asked

"O you know sitting here bored out of my mind while everyone on the planet leads an exciting life" Manny said giggling to her self.

"O yea my life is great, I have to take care of my daughter, work and do home work" Mia said giggling.

Manny sighed "okay so we both are losers!" she said "My god do I need a manicure" she said checking out her nails.

"So go get one" Mia said smiling.

"Yea right I have zero dollars!" Manny said staring blankly at the TV.

"So get a job!" Mia stated "I mean I have a job to take care of Isabella so you can have a job to pay for your…nails!" Mia said smiling to her self.

"Manny giggled "Yea Maybe, I dunno I think I'm gonna go to the dot and get some coffee, I will see ya tomorrow!" Manny then flipped her phone closed and put her jacket back on.

Manny stood up and put her jacket back on and walked out the front door and walked the short walk to the dot. She walked up the steps and looked in the window for a cold day the dot sure was empty. She looked at the sign on the door. Help wanted. She smiled "get a job" she said to herself.

"What?" she heard a voice and spun around and almost slipped on the wet concrete step.

Spinner reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. "You okay?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face. Manny stood up and looked at him, his head was shaved his eyes were so dark and deep, he had been through so much and she just abandoned him when he needed her most.

"Manny?" he said sort of snapping his fingers. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine" she said looking at him.

He laughed "so interested in the job" he said opening the door for her. She looked at him and nodded.

"Maybe" she said sitting down at the counter. Spinner walked behind it and motioned for her to wait a minuet.

Manny was looking out the window and at the cars passing by, there was a little rain and people were running around like it was a monsoon. Manny loved walking in the rain sure, it did nothing for her hair, but that's the most peaceful time. Her thoughts were interrupted by Spinner.

"Manny this is my boss Jim, basically he is never here so I run the place" Spinner said smiling. His boss laughed and Manny giggled too.

"Manny nice to meet you" he said extending his hand; Manny met his firm handshake with a smile. "Spinner be a good waitress…I mean waier and go take care of the customers" he said smiling.

Spinner looked around confused. "there are none"

Jim laughed "okay then wash dishes"

Spinner started laughing and made his way to the kitchen.

Manny giggled.

"So you want a job?" he asked seriously.

She nodded.

"Can I ask why?"

"Basically I'm bored, I used to do spirit squad and I don't, I barely EVER have home work and my best friend ignores me for her boyfriend, and I have no man…" Manny stopped herself. "And you don't want my whole life story" she said giggling. He smiled at her.

"Well how does 6.85 sound?" he asked. She smiled

"Perfect!" she was excited.

"Let me get the paper work and you can go home and fill it out and have your parent or guardians fill it out and then come back tomorrow, I wont be here but Gavin will and he can train you" Jim said handing her papers.

"Awesome I will be here tomorrow at…" Manny stopped.

He smiled "hey Spin what time do you get here?" he called out.

"4" the voice from the back yelled back.

"Be here by 4" he said smiling.

Manny nodded and waved and made her way outside. She was so excited she would have her own life, even if it was at work, this was awesome she could not wait to get to Emma's and have Spike fill out the papers, sure it was a job, but it meant she didn't have to sit there alone anymore. She was so lonely all the time. She made her way up the front steps and opened the door. She smelled food it made her sick, she couldn't really eat because she needed to stay thin that's what the acting coach said. Emma walked up and greeted her. Manny handed her the paper and Emma read it over.

"An application for the dot?" Emma stated confused.

"I got hired there today! I just need to have your mom fill all this stuff out since she is my guardian and then BAM I have a job!" Manny said smiling.

Emma handed Manny the paper and giggled as Manny made her way to the kitchen. Spike was feeding Jack and looked up.

"Manny are you hungry we have pasta!" she said happily.

O my god was she, but no she couldn't too many carbs. "No I ate already, but look at this!" Manny said laying the paper on the table. Snake walked over and looked at it.

"Finally you will be paying for rent" he said smiling at her.

"Ha ha very funny Archie" Spike said smiling. Manny and Emma giggled.

"I just figured you guys give me money for stuff and I don't want to take advantage of you so if I can at least help my self a little" Manny said looking at the two adults.

Spike smiled "honey you are not a burden just so you know" she said reassuringly.

Manny nodded "I know, but I mean I don't do spirit squad anymore so I just want something extra and I swear my grades wont go down" Manny promised

Snake smiled. "Alright give me a pen" he said taking the pen from Emma and filling out the form. Manny waited patiently and then he handed it back "thanks you guys are the best!" she said running down the steps and into the basement when she felt her phone go off. She flipped it open, new text from spinner.

She was confused but she opened it the text read "see you tomorrow co worker" she giggled and closed her pone and flopped down on her bed excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Manny walked into school with Emma and Sean, well more like ran the rain was coming down like crazy. She parted with Emma and made her way to the locker she shared with Mia. She was just about to say something to Mia when Spinner and Jimmy passed. Spinner smiled and nodded at Manny and then stopped and walked over.

"Black pants and a white button up shirt" he said smiling. Manny nodded and then turned to Mia.

"Um, and what was that about" Mia asked confused.

"I took your advice I got a job!" Manny said happily.

Mia giggled and Manny smiled at her "my guess is that you got a job at the dot" Mia said looking down the hall at Spinner. "You just make sure you keep your hands to your self and not on him, and focus on your job missy" Mia said smiling at Manny.

"What excuse me?" Manny said blushing and laughing "I take offense to that, I am VERY serious when it comes to work" Mia crossed her arms and looked at Manny. "It just so happens my co worker is my sexy ex boyfriend" Manny said hitting her head into the locker "Maybe I should quit" Manny said looking at Mia.

Mia giggled and shook her head "Manny you will do just fine I have complete faith in you!" she said putting her hand on Manny's shoulder.

The bell rang and the two girls parted ways. The day went by slowly and finally lunch was there, The Sean and Emma romance hour. Manny didn't look forward to lunch for a few reasons, food and the love birds. It made her want to be sick and she didn't even have to use her fingers. She shook her head as she closed her locker and made her way to the cafeteria. She looked to her table to see another person sitting there. "Spinner?" she said out loud but quietly to herself. She walked over and set her purse down. "Um hey" she said confused.

They all looked up "I was um just asking Emma and Sean if I could sit with you guys and they said it was up to you." He looked up at her.

She felt her stomach drop and nodded "o um sure" she said giggling like a little girl she stopped herself after the realized how stupid she sounded.

Sean and Emma got up and walked to the lunch line. Spinner sat across from Manny looking at her. She blushed and looked down. She was about to say something but she was interrupted by Darcy. She walked past in a short mini skirt and touched Spinner shoulder and waved. He nodded his head and looked back at Manny who rolled his eyes. "Virgin Mary my ass" Manny said angrily. Spinner looked at her in shock. She didn't know if she offended him and that's not what she wanted "I am so sorry" she said nervously.

Spinner laughed "Now that was funny" he said laughing. Manny sighed and laughed with him.

Sean and Emma walked back to the two laughing. "What's so funny?" Sean asked.

"Manny over here is quite the joker" spinner said smiling and looking at Manny. Manny's heart melted she felt like she did when she first saw Craig, except this time it felt more real. Something like Christmas morning when your little, that's how good it felt.

Emma smiled "well who knew Manny was so funny, Hun you have been so gloomy lately" Emma said looking at her. Leave it up to Emma to put all Manny's dirty laundry on the table.

"I need some water" Manny said standing up and leaving the table.

Spinner looked over at Emma who shrugged. "What do you mean?" Spinner asked.

"Well you know everything going on with Craig the whole parents still hating her thing I mean she has had it pretty rough she is not even eating right" Emma said munching on her fries, she got over the eating disorder, Manny never actually admitted anything. Spinner stood up and followed her out. He caught up with her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She shook everything off. "Yea I am perfectly fine" she said faking it.

"Okay because Emma just told me…" She put her finger to his lips and he stopped.

"Emma is so wrapped up in Sean that she doesn't know left from right; want to know the last time Emma and I have really talked, Last year when SHE was in the hospital for anorexia and bulimia." Manny said looking at spinner. He looked toward the cafeteria and then back at Manny.

"Okay well, bell is about to ring I will see you later today" he touched her arm softly and made his way to his locker.

Manny waited for him to walk away and made her way into the bathroom. She checked the stalls, no one. She began to cry. She cried and cried until she felt sick. She went into the stall and puked up the granola bar she ate. She flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink where she rinsed her mouth then popped some gum. She didn't mean to get sick this time; she was just so worked up. Spinner probably thought she was some basket case now. She didn't even know why she cared. She was so over him, yea right. She fixed her make up and hair and walked out to finish the day.

She made her way home in the rain and fixed her hair, it was three thirty and the rain was pouring. She put her hair up in a pony tail, put on a pair of black pants with no pockets in the back, a pair of black shoes and a white tight button up three quarter length. She searched for her umbrella, her phone kept going off on the bed but she didn't answer. Finally after three times she walked over and picked it up with out looking.

"Hello" she said annoyed.

Spinner giggled. "well hello to you to, do you know what time it is?" he asked.

She got nervous "O god I'm late…it's just that is so rainy outside I was looking for an umbrella and…"

"Manny chill I was joking, I am outside waiting to give you a ride so come on" he said flipping his phone closed and he laughed to himself. Manny always worried she never stopped even he knew that.

She ran up the steps so fast she tripped. She quickly got up and got her bag and walked out the door. She saw spinner and smiled, wow he looked cute, despite her day so far things were looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at work and Manny followed spinner in. "Okay first off, papers" he said and she reached into her purse and pulled them out. "Okay before we take over do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Does it ever get busy?" she asked.

He smiled "yea it will, probably not today thought since it's a Tuesday and usually Monday through Thursday we are pretty slow" Spinner said looking at the one lady sipping coffee and reading the paper. "Which is a good thing it will help you learn" Spinner said smiling.

Manny loved his smile it was so nice. She nodded the door opened and the bell rang. "When they sit down just go take their order" Spinner said handing her paper, "but give them time and make sure you don't push"

She walked over and smiled to the man "He welcome to the Dot I'm Manny" she said handing him the menu he smiled up at her.

"Ah a fresh new face" he said.

She giggled "yep that's me that new fresh face of the dot" she was nervous but so far was doing okay.

"So what do you recommend?" he asked.

"Well I'm not too big on coffee so usually when I come here I get a vanilla frap, but since its pretty chilly outside I would go for a vanilla cappuccino or hot chocolate" Manny said smiling.

The guy smiled at her "A hot chocolate sounds amazing" he said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Are you interested in any food?" she asked. He looked down.

"How about some chicken soup and crackers" he said handing her the menu.

"Awesome" she said smiling "be back with your hot coca" she said turning and walking towards spinner. She followed him into the kitchen.

"HE LOVED ME!" she said excitedly but quietly. He smiled. "What's not to love Manny" he said smiling at her. She looked at him and her smile faded and they were staring at each other. Spinner reached up and brushed her cheek she moved her face against his hand then the door opened and the bell rang.

"Okay Marco!" She heard Paige.

"Um go get his hot chocolate and ill start the soup, and ill get Paige and the rest of them." Spinner said backing away. Manny took a deep breath and walked over to the machine and pressed the button. The hot chocolate poured out into the cup and then she set it on a saucer and carried it over to him.

"Here ya go" She said setting it down. He smiled up from his book as she set it down and walked away. She walked past Marco and everyone and Marco was the only one who smiled to her. Ashley pretended that she didn't exist and Paige still hated her.

Marco stood up and walked over to Manny and hugged her.

"I can see your friends killing me with their eyes" Manny said uncomfortably.

"O you know them Manny, they just want drama" Marco said smiling at her.

Manny giggled and looked at Spinner and sighed. Marco looked at her and pointed to Spinner. Manny shook her head. She started blushing. "You like Spin?" he asked. Paige heard this and turned her head and looked up. Manny smiled and blushed. Marco giggled.

"Marco SH!" Manny said smiling and pushing his shoulder. Paige listened in on the conversation.

"Manny go for it, Spinner would totally date you again trust me" he said taking her hands. She giggled.

"I don't know" she said looking at Spinner then back at Marco. He gave her the look and she smiled "okay Maybe!" she said happily. He giggled and she heard the door open "customers I gotta go Marco, chow" Manny kissed Marco's cheek.

"Call me!" Marco yelled out as he sat down. Paige shot him a look. "What Paige?" Marco asked looking at her.

"Why would you tell her to go for Spinner?" She asked. Marco looked at her confused.

"I don't know, she likes him its cute" Marco said shrugging taking a sip of his pop. Paige rolled her eyes "WHAT?" Marco asked.

"They just are not right together!" Paige said angrily but as quiet as possible.

"Are you jealous?" Marco asked.

"O please! I could be with Spin if I wanted!" Paige said looking at him with disgust.

"Okay Paige" Marco said shaking his head.

Manny walked over to spinner. "How am I doing?" she asked.

"fine for real your great a pretty face is sure to brighten up this place" he said while pouring the soup into a cup. Manny blushed. He looked up at her and smiled. "Here its for your guy over there" he said handing it to her. "It's hot be careful".

She took the soup over and he smiled. She walked past Paige who shot her a dirty mean look. Spinner watched from the counter. He knew the looks Paige gave people. "What did you do to her" he asked.

"Huh?" Manny replied nervously.

"Paige, she just gave you a terrible glare" Spinner said nodding his head in Paige's direction. Manny shrugged. "O okay" Spinner said wiping the counter.

"Closed finally" Spinner said flipping the sign and locking the door.

Manny giggled and sat on a stool as spinner pulled the blinds down. "That guy gave me like a 20 dollar tip! And I got a lot more too" She said smiling and putting the money in her pocket. Spinner laughed.

"Great we have a hot girl like you working here forget my tips" he said looking at her. She got butterflies that was like the second compliment he gave her. She blushed and he walked over. "So let me teach you how to clean the machine" he said she nodded and hopped up.

He explained everything and they were laughing and joking the whole time. She looked at her cell phone. "Shit it is already like 10:15" she looked at him "I gotta walk home" she said looking at him.

"I can give you a ride" he said looking at her. She smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded "positive" he smiled "I like havin you around, you make me smile" he said nervously.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded "to be honest, I mean yea I'm friends with everyone again but like it's not the same, and I mean you were shut out to for everything, so it feels like we can kinda understand eachother you know?" he asked.

She was so surprised at what he said. He was right they were both shunned for what they did and he made perfect sense. She nodded "Spin you are so right" she said her hands were shaking.

He looked down at her hands "why are you shaking?" he asked.

She looked at the ground "I shake when I get nervous" she replied.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Well… I guess um, when I like someone I just get nervous" she blurted out.

He smiled "you like me?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Cool" he said he looked at the clock. "Time to go home, I will give you a ride" he said smiling at her. She gathered her things and they made there way out of the dot. The car ride home was pretty silent. They stopped infront of Emmas and Manny smiled at Spinner.

"Thanks for the ride" she said smiling. He smiled back.

"Any time Manny" he said looking into her eyes "see you tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded and opened the car door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for reading...i just wanna know what everyone thinks..i see its getting hits but no one is reviewing and letting me knoew what they think! so let me know!! thanks!! ENJOY!

Ch. 4

Manny woke up late and hurried to get ready. She ended up going to school in her old Degrassi Cheer sweats and a tank top. She threw her hair up in a bun and slapped on some eye liner. Sean was there to pick them up. "Manny want anything to eat?" Spike called out.

"No thanks running late" she called out. She would eat a power bar or something. Emma and Sean flirted the whole way Manny could not wait to see Spinner, yesterday they clicked and she was excited to see what today would bring. Sean pulled into the parking lot and happened to pull in next to Spinner. He saw them pull up so he leaned against his car and waited.

"Anybody down for a party tonight?" Spinner asked. Manny smiled

"I am" she said looking at him.

Sean nodded and looked at Emma "Sure who for?" she asked.

"Paige Marco I don't know, but Marco said I could bring some friends and I want you to come Manny, and I figured you would be more comfortable with friends" he said shrugging. Manny smiled he was so thoughtful.

"Well um bell's gonna ring" Emma said dragging Sean along. Manny was standing there looking at them. She looked at her phone they had 15 minuets till the bell rang; Emma obviously wanted them to have some time alone.

"You look really cute today" Spinner said smiling at her.

"O please" she said leaning on Sean's car. Spinner stood up off his car and moved a little closer.

"You do" he touched her hand. She blushed.

"Liar" Manny said playfully pushing him. Emma was watching from the steps and she squeezed Sean's hand, there was some MAJOR chemistry going on between those two and she was excited for her best friend.

Spinner moved in closer and kissed her cheek. "I will pick you up at 9" he whispered in her ear. She shivered and nodded. He backed away and made his way into the school.

The school day went by slowly and Manny rushed Sean and Emma out of the school.

"I have to shower and pick out the PERFECT outfit and my hair, I have to make sure it looks amazing" Manny said nervously.

"Manny you act like you just met him, I mean its Spinner, and you had sex with him already for Christ sake" Emma said laughing.

"I know Em and trust me; I can't wait for that again!" Manny said honestly.

Sean blushed and Emma laughed. "MANNY!" she said giggling.

"I don't need to hear this!" Sean said covering his ears.

"Okay we will get the perfect outfit" Emma said smiling.

They arrived at Emma's and Manny quickly got out and ran down stairs and hopped right into the shower. She took a long hot shower and got out and realized if she got ready now it would ruin her hair and makeup, so she decided to pick out an outfit.

"Em! Come here what do you think about this!" she called up the steps. After 45 minuets of choosing she ended on a short gene skirt a pair of black knee high boots and a Black low cut shirt that showed some stomach. Emma looked at the outfit and smiled.

"Sexy" she said smiling.

Manny looked at the clock it was only 5.

"I am going to run and get my nails done" Manny said slipping on some flip flops and going out again for the second time today in sweats and a tank top.

She arrived home with a new manicure and pedicure. She used her tip money, so much for saving it. It was almost 7 so now she decided to work on her makeup, of course she had to make it perfect, and it took her about an hour to straighten her hair. She didn't know why she was going so out of her way to impress Spinner, but he was important.

Spinner showed up and 9 and Manny made her way to the car.

"We are gonna follow you two" Emma yelled as she got into Sean's car. Manny nodded and got into Spinners. She looked over at him.

"Wow" he said smiling "You look sexy" he said resting his hand on her leg. She let him keep it there as he drove.

Once they arrived at the party they walked in and Spinner had his arm draped over his shoulder. Paige saw this and walked right over to Marco.

"Excuse me, why is she here?" Paige asked.

Marco shrugged "Paige Spinner likes her, and he is my friend so"

"Okay, Spinner does not like her Marco, he just wants some everybody knows that is what guys go to Manny Santos for, SEX!" she said putting her hands on her best friends shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"Have you lost your mind Paige, what about Alex?" Marco questioned.

"What about her, we are friends" Marco looked at her confused "Marco you know I like Alex" Paige whispered "And I don't like Spinner, at least I don't know, I just know I don't want him with her" Paige said looking over at the two of them talking. Marco shook his head

"What ever Paige, just don't do anything okay, let Spinner decide if he shouldn't be with her or not" He said walking away.

Manny took a sip of her drink

"What is this?" she said making a horrible face.

Spinner laughed "don't worry it's my special concoction" he said smiling.

Manny rolled her eyes and drank it down, what ever was in it, made her drunk and fast.

"SPINNER KEG!!" Jay yelled out.

Spinner looked at Manny and Manny smiled.

"Duty calls" he said kissing her cheek and running to the keg. Manny downed the rest of her cup and then picked up a bottle of mikes hard lemonade.

Paige saw her standing there and walked over.

"He is such a nice guy isn't he?" Paige asked. Manny nodded and sipped. "Too bad he is the biggest liar ever" Paige said shaking her head. Manny stopped drinking at was fully alert.

"What do you mean?" she asked scared of her answer.

"Okay so I wanted to date Spinner, and he was still having sex with Darcy and stuff, saying he just wanted to do the whole friends with benefits thing" Paige said looking at spinner and shaking her head. He was upside down doing a keg stand. Manny stood there attentive and listening. "So I eventually had to say enough is enough, he wants to have sex with all the people he can, he plays it off as so sweet but he has such a huge ego, its out of control" Paige said frowning. Manny was shocked. She was upset; she was so drunk and felt like crying. Marco looked over and was watching Paige, but before he could make his way over Manny set down her mikes and stormed out the front door.

Spinner walked over and looked at Paige, he was a little tipsy.

"Where is Manny" He asked.

"Never mind Manny Hun" Paige said wrapping her arms around Spinners neck and pulling him in.

Manny was outside pissed she was pacing. She decided she wanted to confront him. She stormed back in and saw it, Paige and Spinner kissing.

"How could you! Bring me here, thinking I am just some tramp, well if your looking for a fuck buddy spin I'm NOT your girl!" she said angrily. Emma walked over to see her best friend yelling.

"Manny!" Emma said grabbing her arm. She could tell Manny was getting worked up.

"Paige you are a slut!" Manny yelled. Paige got mad at this and fought back.

"Eat a fucking cheeseburger you skeleton!" Paige yelled.

"Lay off the cheeseburger fat ass!" Manny yelled into her face. By now there was a crowd. Everyone watching and staring hoping to see a cat fight. Spinner stood there confused. He didn't know what the heck just happened.

"Manny" spinner went to talk to her and she just snapped.

"NO you don't talk to me… you no good liar, bring me here to get some! I actually thought I liked you again but you have not changed a bit!" with that she turned and stormed out.

They walked silently to Sean's car.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Just get me home" Manny said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The weekend Manny worked with Spinner but didn't speak to him once. It was pretty busy so she got lucky. She even walked home when he offered her a ride.

School was okay she was so upset that this would happen. She liked Spinner so much; she even put herself out there and said she liked him, something that was difficult for her. It was a Friday night and she had not talked to Spinner in about 2 weeks.

"Manny wait" He called out. She slammed her locker and started walking.

"Manny STOP!" he yelled. His voice echoed in the empty hall, everyone left already.

"WHAT!" Manny said almost crying. He looked at her he felt so bad. He walked closer to her.

"I did not kiss her Manny she kissed me!" he said trying to make her feel better.

"She told me about how you wanted the whole friends with benefits things so I don't think it's gonna work" Manny said crossing her arms.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Spinner yelled slamming his fist into the locker. "I started liking Paige and she wanted to date two guys!" he yelled. Not at Manny just in general.

"What?" Manny asked confused.

"Yea, look Paige and I hooked up about two months ago and she was with Ellie's ex Jessie too and she wanted both and me not to say anything and I was not okay with that" Spinner said looking at her and taking her hands. She melted god he was so sweet.

"I like you Manny and I want you to be my girlfriend, not friends with benefits, my for real all the time girlfriend" he said smiling at her. She blushed and nodded. He leaned in and kissed her, the first real kiss she had in a long time.

Manny was in heaven for the next couple weeks. Working with Spinner spending a lot of time with him, she was practically living at his house. She went to Emma's one day after school and she saw her mom's car. Manny walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" Manny asked looking at Spike and then her mom.

"We are worried about you Manny" Spike said softly.

"You spend all your time with that boy, and you don't eat right" Her mother said concerned. "Look at how thin you have got" her mom said pointing to her.

"Mom it's for my career!" Many said angrily.

"Manuella you are 17 you should focus on school not acting and not boys" Her mother said shaking her head.

"I can do all three! What about Emma, she spends every waking minuet with Sean! Spinner makes me feel good!" she said angrily.

"He will get you pregnant and your father is worried about you!" her mother began to weep.

"He wasn't so worried when he threw me out!" Manny yelled.

"He was angry!" her mother defended.

"And you still stick up for him!" Manny began to cry.

"Manny honey we didn't want to upset you!" Snake said standing up and hugging her. Manny wrapped her arms around her and cried into her shoulder. "We are just concerned!" Her mother said standing up.

"We think you need to see a therapist!" her mother blurted out. Manny looked at her she felt insulted. She looked at Spike for an explanation but Spike didn't even know.

"So now you think I'm some crazy coo coo bananas girl!" Manny said grabbing her bag. "Nice!" Manny said looking at her mom then storming out the door.

Spinner was in his room playing his drums and he felt his cell phone go off in his pocket. He saw Manny. He flipped it open.

"Hey" he said setting his sticks down.

"I am on my way to your house, my mom was at Emma's and she wants me to see some shrink, she thinks I'm not eating enough and doesn't want me to be with you!" Manny said all of this so fast it didn't register.

"Okay I will see you in a few" spinner said confused. He closed his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6.

On her way to Spinner's it started to rain. The freezing fall rain. She was pretty soaked by the time she got to Spinners. She knocked on the door shivering. She heard Spinner coming down the steps and he opened the door.

"Manny!" he said pulling her inside. "Your soaking wet!" he said looking at her.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. He laughed and led her up the steps. He dug through his drawers.

"Here" he said handing her his shirt and a pair of boxers. "You can't stay in those wet clothes, I will put them in the dryer" she nodded and began stripping down in front of him. He didn't expect that she would do that. He couldn't help but stare though; she was in her thong and matching bra. He stared and she smiled. She slid the white t-shirt on that he gave her then the boxers. He could see her red bra through the shirt.

"Right" he said picking up the wet clothes. "I will be right back, um make yourself at home" he said pointing to his bed. He walked into the hall way and down the steps. Just seeing her like that riled him up. He threw the clothes in the dryer and then leaned against it. He took a deep breath and ran his hands over his buzzed hair. He stood up and made his way up the steps. She was laying on his bed one leg flat one knee up looking at all the posters.

"Don't you feel like all these faces are just staring at you?" she asked.

He laughed a little "No"

"O because like if I was naked or something I would feel like they are staring at me" she giggled. He laughed and sat down next to her on the bed. "Are you okay?" Manny asked looking at him.

"Not really" he said honestly.

"What's wrong, did I do something?" she asked.

"Yes" he said looking at her.

She looked at him concerned. "What?" she asked.

"You are all wet and took off your clothes in front of me! My god you looked so good, but your upset now and you still haven't really told me why and I just wanted to jump on you, and I feel bad" he said looking into her eyes.

She blushed and smiled at him. "I guess I' am flattered" she looked at the door and got up and closed it. "So you liked when I did this?" she pulled his shirt off and he looked at her. Staring at her, not only her body but her face too. She felt a little self conscious; she hoped he didn't think she was fat. She walked over to him and layed down on top of him. They started kissing, really passionate kissing. He had his hand on her back and he unhooked his bra. She started kissing his neck. Everything was getting pretty heated.

"MANNY!" someone yelled from down stairs. Spinner looked around. "WHAT?" she yelled, pulling the blanket up over her chest. Spinner had his shirt off and looked over as the door opened.

"Emma what the hell!" Manny called out.

"Your mom went nuts and is like looking for you!" Emma said looking at her and then Spinner and then back at her.

"She said if she finds out you are sleeping with Spinner, since he is 18 she will put him in jail" Emma said looking at Spinner. Spinner laid back on the bed and put his hands on his head.

"What the fuck man!" he said looking at Manny. "Look I like you a lot, but I can't go to jail over it" he looked over to Emma. Manny looked at him and she felt so stupid.

"Don't I mean anything to you?" she asked. Emma excused herself and went and waited down stairs.

"You do, okay we can be together with out actually being together" he said looking at her. She could tell he was bummed. But she was also flattered that he would do that for her, she knew sex was important to him, as bad as that sounded.

She put her bra and his shirt back on and opened her bag and pulled out her phone.

"Mom?" she asked. Spinner heard her mom yelling at her, he felt so bad. "No we weren't!" she yelled. She began to cry. "We aren't having sex!" she yelled. "I don't care what dad says!" Manny said looking out the window away from spinner. He put his hand on her back. He felt so bad.

"Look fuck her!" Spinner yelled. Manny turned and looked at him in shock.

"What did he say!?" her mother yelled.

"I said fuck you and fuck your husband!" spinner yelled into the phone.

"Manuella you are never to see him again!" her mother screamed at her.

"I'm sorry mom but I just can't do that, I love him" she said into the phone. Spinner looked at her and smiled.

"And I love you too" he said to her. Manny's heart stopped. She looked at Spinner and smiled. "No mom, I don't want to be at the house anymore, I want to be emancipated" she said looking at Spinner who nodded.   
"The cops are coming to get you right now!" her mother yelled and then she hung up the phone.

Fifteen minuets later they heard sirens and Spinner looked out his window and they pulled into the driveway. Two cops got out and banged on the door. Manny stood up and grabbed her bag. Spinner followed her and opened the door.

Manny saw her parents behind the cops.

"Gavin?" one of the cops asked.

"That's me" he said confidently.

"You're under arrest for your involvement with a minor" they said looking at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

She chased after them as they put Spinner in the car.

"Don't worry okay" he said looking at her.

"Spin I am so sorry!" she cried.

"Hey look at me, I love you, and I not gonna be in here long, but your dad over there, is gonna get busted for false accusations!!" Spinner yelled.

Manny ran up and started hitting her dad's chest. "We haven't even slept together since he has been 18!" she said crying. The cop looked over and walked towards them.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"YES my father is a liar!! He does not take good care of me; if he really cared he wouldn't have kicked me out! He just wants to hurt me!" Manny said falling to the ground. Spinner watched through the window.

"We have to take him down for some questioning, unless your parents want to press charges nothing will happen" the officer said helping Manny up.

"We don't want to press charges!" her mother blurted out. Her father looked at her in disbelief and shock.

He starting cursing at her in a different language. Manny began to cry.

"Sir we are going to have to ask you to calm down" the cop said. Her father stormed off and Manny looked at her mom and hugged her.

The cop walked over and opened the car door and let spinner out. Manny ran over and hugged him. Her mother walked over and glared at Spinner.

"Even though we are not pressing charges you two are not to have sex! You are not to date!" Her mother said pointing at Manny. Manny looked at her and hung her head. "Thank you officers" her mother said before joining her father in the car. The cops pulled out and Manny's dad sped away. Emma who was watching from the steps came down and looked at Manny.

"See you at home" she said walking to Sean's car.

Spinner looked at Manny and grabbed her face "Not the first time I have been arrested and it probably won't be the last" he said she smiled and started to cry.

"I want to be with you" she said softly.

"And we will, just we have to be quiet about it okay?" he said taking her hands. "We can't tell anyone" he said looking around. "At least until we figure something out" he said sadly. She nodded and he looked around. "I would kiss you but who knows who is looking" he touched her cheek. "Let me give you a ride home" he said opening his car door. She got in still wearing his clothes.

The few weeks at school went by slow and painful for Manny. Manny was depressed. She worked with him but they barely talked because of what was going on. One day at lunch She saw Darcy flirting with Spinner and there was nothing she could do. She didn't even bother eating anything that day, what was the point. Emma stared at her. She got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"We have to do something" Emma said looking at Sean.

"Okay I will invite Spinner to my place tonight, you tell your mom you and Manny are going to the mall or something, and you bring her to my house and we can go out, leave them alone, but don't tell her" Sean said.

"Okay and I will make her look all hot and sexy" Emma said smiling.

After school Emma ran up next to Manny who was walking alone.

"No more of this sad and depressed Manny. Tonight we are going out!" Emma said happily. Manny shook her head. "Come on Manny please a girls night! For me! Sean and I got into this huge fight and I need some Manny and Emma time, we can get dressed up look at cute! Please!" Emma begged.

Manny was never one to turn down her best friend especially when she needed her. "Fine" Manny said smiling at her. "Let's go pick out some outfits!" the two girls walked into Emma's.

Emma was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a cute tube top with a jacket over it. Manny settled on a short gene mini skirt and a white shirt that was low cut and tight. She had her hair and makeup done.

The girls left and made their way to the mall.

"We have to stop at Sean's really quickly, he has a free ticket to a movie I figured we could use that" Manny agreed and followed her to his house.

"Now, you can use the spare bedroom if you guys need it" Sean said looking at Spinner.

"Dude you know I cant have sex with her" Spinner said looking at the TV. "It's against the law" he said angrily. He lit up his cigarette and inhaled deep. "This is what's getting me by a pack a day dude" Spinner said looking at the smoke.

"Dude, you can be with her if no one knows" Sean said looking at him and out the window as the girls walked up the driveway. "I hate to tell you dude, but not doing her is gonna be pretty hard, I mean I love Emma but Manny looks killer" Sean said pushing past the curtain.

"Fuck" Spinner said shaking his head. "I am gonna die" he flopped on the couch. Emma opened the door and Manny followed he looked right at her with the cigarette still in his mouth.

"Spinner?" she asked.

"Surprise" he said putting the cigarette in the ask tray and standing up. He walked over and they hugged then he leaned down and kissed her.

"So have fun tonight" Emma said grabbing Sean and closing the door. Manny looked at Spinner.

"What's going on? I thought I was supposed to go out with Emma" she said confused.

"You were gonna wear that out?!" he said picking up his cigarette and finishing it.

"Well ya…" Manny said nervously.

"Were you trying to have sex with someone else?" he asked.

"No" Manny said sadly.

He shook his head and sat on the couch. She sat next to him. He put his arm around her and started flipping through channels.

"We never get time together and this is what were gonna do, watch TV?" Manny asked.

"Well it's not like we can have sex Manny!" he said obviously frustrated.

"Spin that's not my fault!" she said staring at him.

He leaned in and started kissing her. She kissed him back. He turned around and put out his smoke and laid her down on the couch and started kissing all around her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and started to pull at his shirt. He began to slide his hands up her shirt. It was on now. He moved his hand from her stomach and slide it up her smooth leg. She started kissing his neck. His hand went farther and farther up. They kept kissing and then she suddenly stopped him.

"What the fuck!" he said sitting up.

"Spinner I don't want to get you into trouble." She said looking at him.

"Then why didn't you come over in sweat pants and a hoodie, cause that out fit just screams trouble!" he said opening up his pack of cigarettes and pulling one out.

"I didn't know I was coming here to see you!"

"Were you planning on seeing someone else!" he asked.

"Spin no" she said touching his hand.

"You get me all worked up, I'm hard as a rock and you go, o okay lets stop!" he said taking a hit.

"Spinner I don't want you to get into trouble" she repeated.

"What ever I'm out of smokes, I will call you later!" he said getting up and walking out of the house. Manny sat there in shock, confused and hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Spinner was in the gas station getting smokes and he got a text. Darcy.

"Hey spin party at Chantells come if you want" he read aloud. Fuck it why not.

"Marlboro 100's box" he said to the guy. He handed him the cash Manny called his phone. He didn't answer he didn't feel like arguing.

He made his way to chantells. He walked in the front door, people drunk everywhere. Darcy spotted him right away and walked up.

"Spin" she said wearing a tiny little skirt and tight little top. He looked her up and down. "Here" she said handing him a beer.

He drank that one and then another and then another and then another, until he couldn't remember how many he drank.

"Spin, do you think I'm hot" she asked.

"Sure" Spinner said smoking a cigarette.

"Want to have sex with me" she asked.

He was confused he knew it was wrong, but he was so horny from earlier. He said yes.

Darcy led him up stairs and they quickly got to it. What happened to virgin Darcy he thought, o well he didn't care this felt great.

Manny passed out on Sean's couch when Emma and Sean returned. Emma shook Manny.

"Hun where is spin?" she asked.

Manny sat up, "he left, we got into a fight and he left, he won't answer my calls!" Manny said sadly.

Emma felt bad. "Come on sweetie lets get you home!" she kissed Sean on the cheek then the girls left.

The next morning Spinner woke up next to Darcy, naked.

"What the fuck!" he said standing up and putting on his clothes.

She opened her eyes. "Hey" she smiled.

"What, Darcy what did we do?" he asked.

"Spin don't act like you don't remember, god you were so good, I don't know why I didn't before" she said sitting up still naked.

"For god sakes put your clothes on" he said pulling his shirt over his head.

"You liked it last night" she said smiling.

"Well it was a mistake, I still care about Manny" he said looking at her as she stood up. She pulled her skirt up and pulled her top over her head.

"Manny was the last thing on your mind last night" she said winking.

"Look Darcy, you can't tell anyone okay!" he demanded.

Spinner left the room and house quickly. He flipped open his phone, 3 missed calls and two voice mails. The first two were angry from Manny and the third was sad.

"Spin, its me, Emma and I are on our way home, look what ever I did I'm so sorry" she paused and he heard her cry "Please call me back, I love you" she hung up the phone. He felt so bad, he was such a dick.

Manny woke up and looked at Emma.

"Maybe I need to show him how much I care" Manny said looking at Emma.

Emma smiled "I think I can talk to Sean we can probably set something up for next weekend" Emma said putting her hand on her friends. Manny smiled at Emma.

A week went by and Sean walked up to Spinner on Friday.

"Dude where have you been?" he asked.

Spinner looked at him. "Around" he said clicking his tongue ring to his teeth, he did that when he was nervous.

"Well tonight, I'm having some dudes over for poker beer and smoke" Sean said looking at Spinner.

"I don't work so I'm down" he said looking at Sean.

"Cool be there at Nine" Sean said walking away.

Maybe some booze would help him forget about what happened.

Spinner showed up to Sean's around nine. There was a note on the door.

"Spinner,

Come to the back bedroom" was all it said. It was too girly to be Sean's writing.

He walked into the house and to the back room. He opened the door. Manny was sitting on the bed in a pair of black lacey shorts and a matching bra, Candles everywhere. He looked at her and walked over.

"Wow" he said staring at her. He had seen her naked before but she looked amazing.

"Come here" she said patting the bed. He sat down and she began kissing him. He instantly fell into it. He started kissing her back running his hands all over her.

"You feel so good" he whispered into her ear.

She pulled his shirt off and kissed his lips. He pushed her down and got on top of her. He unbuttoned his pants and then looked at her. She nodded.

"I love you and I don't care what will happen" she said to him. He looked at her. There was a pit in his stomach. He got off her.

"What's wrong" she asked. "Do I look fat?" she asked.

He looked at her confused. "WHAT?" he asked.

"Do I look fat in this?" she asked.

"Manny no, it's just I got shit on my mind" he said

"Like?" she asked. He shook his head

"Forget it" he said rolling over and kissing her.

After that they had sex, all the while he was keeping the secret from her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

When they were done he light up a cigarette.  
"That was perfect" she said leaning her head on him. He was such a dick. "I love you Spin and I am so sorry I didn't want to have sex with you" she said softly. Again he was horrible. "But I think it was worth the wait" she said looking up at him.

"Manny stop" he said shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I am sure you have had better okay" he took another hit. He blew the smoke out and watched it swirl.

"No Spin, you are amazing, better then anyone" she said looking at him and shaking her head yes.

"Jesus Christ Manny, I'm a shitty boyfriend okay!" he yelled.

She sat up still naked. "Did something happen?" she asked.

He was silent and didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!" she yelled.

He closed his eyes.

"I fucked Darcy" he said looking at her.

Manny stood up and put her clothes on quickly. "You did what!?" she screamed.

"I slept with Darcy, we had sex the other night, I feel really bad" he said standing up and putting his boxers and pants on.

"O you feel really bad huh!" she yelled. "You feel so bad that you sleep with me, you feel so bad that you fuck her then fuck me!" she yelled.

"Manny I really care about you though" he said honestly.

"O yea that's the biggest load of bull shit I have EVER heard! Were you taking lessons from Craig!" she yelled. He felt insulted but she had every right to be pissed.

"Look I was drunk" he said trying to explain himself.

"O okay then everything is just fine!" Manny said sarcastically. Spinner rolled his eyes.

"You have every right to be mad okay" he said taking another hit of his cigarette.

"I know I do!" Manny said putting her arms at her hips. "When did it happen?" she asked.

"Manny I really don't want to share details" he said looking at her.

"NO spin you owe me the explanation!" she demanded.

"Fine, after you came over here, last week, I was just so frustrated, you wouldn't have sex with me and she invited me to a party!" he said looking at her.

"So you go and get it somewhere else?" she asked.

"That's not true!" he said he felt so bad for what he did.

"Yes it is, I told you no and you leave and have sex with someone else." She said tears forming.

"Manny I am sorry" he said pleading with her.

"No spin, your not, not yet, your gonna be sorry after I leave, because that will be the last time you see me, I will tell Jim to schedule us differently and I don't want you sitting by me at lunch or anything!" she stormed out of the room and he heard the front door slam. He sat down on the bed.

"You really fucked this one up dick head" he said looking at his reflection in the mirror. He reached over and punched it as hard as possible. The glass shattered only leaving a few broken pieces, that's exactly what his heart was, broken pieces, and he had no one to blame but himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

That Monday Manny went into school an angry mess. She walked to her locker Mia was standing there.

"You okay?" Mia asked.

"No" Manny said putting her things in the locker. She was determined to find Darcy and when she did it wouldn't be pretty. She walked past Spinner who looked at her and tried to stop her but she was on a mission. Spinner followed her and saw what she was doing when Darcy rounded the corner with Chantell.

"You little fuckin whore, you have everyone fooled with your Jesus club! You fucking went and slept with Spinner, I wonder what the holy convent would think of you now! Your nothing but dirty laundry!" Manny said screaming in Darcy's face. Darcy slapped Manny. This set Manny off. She jumped on top of Darcy and punched her right in the face. Spinner came over and pulled her off Darcy. She slapped his hand.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!" she screamed. "Fuck you and fuck you!" she said pointing to Darcy and then Spinner, "you can have each other" she pushed him and walked out.

Emma followed her and tried to calm her down. Manny was shaking. Mrs. H walked out. She looked at Manny who was shaking.

"Manny why don't you come to my office" She said opening the door. Emma watched her walk away there was still awkwardness because of what happened with her and snake.

Manny followed Mrs. H into her office.

"Manny are you okay?" She asked. Manny broke down into tears.

"No, Spinner slept with Darcy because I can't sleep with him, and my parents are trying to ruin me! I have not eaten in 2 days I don't know what to do" She put her head in her hands. Mrs. H felt bad, here was this young beautiful girl and she was going through all this horrible stuff. She stood up and patted Manny on the back.

"Just, I will talk to Mr. Simpson and ask if I can send you and Emma home" Mrs. H said softly. Emma walked into the office.

"Let's go home sweetie" Emma said helping her friend out of the chair. "We can stop and get you some food" Emma said wrapping her arm around her best friend.

The girls got home and Spinner was blowing up Manny's phone all day. She didn't answer. Finally around 7 o clock he showed up at her door. Emma answered it.

"I need to see Manny" he begged.

"Spin it's not a good idea" Emma said trying to not let Manny hear. But she was against the steps listening.

"Emma please, I need to tell her how I feel I have smoked 4 packs today! That's a record I have been pacing in my room I can't get her out of my head!" Spinner said looking at Emma.

"No spin I am sorry, Manny is busy right now" Emma said looking at him. He put his hands in his pockets and walked down the steps. He turned and looked at Emma.

"Just tell her I love her okay?" Spinner asked. But Emma didn't have to tell her, she heard him and her heart stopped, for some reason it was still there.

Emma closed the door and walked over to Manny.

"Let's go we are sneaking out" Emma said to Manny.

Manny shook her head. Emma grabbed her hands.  
"Please!" Emma begged.

Manny sighed. "Fine" she said trying to act happy.

Manny put on a pair of tight jeans and a cute little tight t-shirt that showed some cleavage and hugged every curve.

The girls snuck out the window and met Sean at his car around the block. They pulled up to Jay's house.

"This is Jay's house!" Manny said pointing.

"Duh" Sean said parking the car.

"Spinner is going to be here" she replied.

Emma shook her head, "Nope he isn't Sean called." Emma added. They got out and made their way up the steps. Manny looked around no Spinner this might be okay. She saw her ex sully and the two started talking. Maybe tonight wouldn't be that bad.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

She chatted with Sully for an hour or so and they were both drinking a bit.

She looked towards Emma and saw Spinner walk in. Shit Manny said nervously to her self. He was drunk; he had been at the party the whole time just outside.

Spinner walked over and looked at her.

"So you just fuckin come here and get back with this kid?" Spinner asked.

"Hey dude Manny can talk to who ever she wants okay" Sully stood up acting tough. Manny shook her head, bad idea, very bad idea.

"HAHAHA" spinner started laughing. "Sit down" he said straight faced looking at Sully. Sully looked down at Manny then at spinner. Manny knew he would get his ass kicked by Spinner if he did anything.

"You want this little bitch!" Spinner yelled to Manny as he pointed at Sully.

Manny didn't say anything, "what ever Manny all this shit won't matter because in 4 months I am gone!" Spinner said looking at her. Manny looked at Spinner confused. He shook his head and walked out the door. She jumped up and followed.

"Gone!?" she screamed from the porch as he walked down the steps and across the lawn. "Gone where Spinner!" she yelled but he didn't answer.

"GAVIN GONE WHERE!" she chased after him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at her.

"Why do you care?" he asked. He looked her right in her face.

"Spinner, please tell me!?" she begged.

"I joined the army" he said softly.

"WHAT?" Manny was shocked. Her stomach did a thousand flips, but not the good kind. She began shaking and crying. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shirt. At first she hit him god she was so pissed then the sadness struck and she felt her knees buckle under her. He grabbed her and held her on the front lawn for at least fifteen minuets. She wiped her tears and then looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"What else am I gonna do?" he asked her.

"Be with me?" she suggested.

"Of course I want to be with you" he said taking her hands.

"Can you stick with me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"While I am gone, can you stick with me?" he asked looking at her.

She looked at him and tears were falling down her cheeks now. "Yes" she said hugging him. They kissed and he picked her up and held her tight.

"Marry me?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to leave without you being my wife, and since you turn 18 in a month, I want you to marry me" he added.

She covered her mouth and started to cry.

"And when I come home for good we can have the wedding that you dreamed of" Spinner said looking at her.

"Yes" She said hugging him again. Emma walked out and looked at them.

"If I saw you at Emma's I was going to give this to you" he reached into his pocket. "It was my grandma's" he said opening the box and pulling out a silver ring with one big diamond in the middle and two small diamonds on both sides. Manny's heart skipped a beat when she got it. She put her hand out and it slipped on perfectly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

So for all of you who thought this one was done..not even close!! hehe...so this chapter skips around a little...the next few kind of do, but really, everything is going to get good!! enjoy!! o and btw...im really not sure what Canadians fight for..so we can pretend they fight for US i guess idk! lol just read!

Ch 12

They got to Emma's that night and Manny was so happy. Emma was happy to see her best friend in a good mood.

The next week Manny went with Emma to pick out a dress, they were just getting married at a court house. She ended on a pretty white dress almost like something you would wear to prom, but nothing to fancy.

They graduated June 9th and Spinner and Manny got married in a small civil ceremony on July 15th. Manny ended up moving into Spinner's house with him.

They spent a lot of time together. Just enjoying the little time they had left.

Spinner went to boot camp in September. He was gone for four months.

He came back in December just in time for Christmas.

When he got home Manny had presents for him everywhere. He was much thinner and much more muscular. She jumped into his arms the second he walked through the door. He kissed her and held onto her for about 10 minuets and he finally set her down.

"I missed you" she said kissing him one more time.

"Is my mom home?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"She should be in about an hour" Manny said smiling at him. Him being there was perfect, but in the back of her mind she knew he would be leaving again soon.

"We are gonna all go out to dinner" Manny said smiling.

"Okay" Spinner said looking at her and touching her face. "I want to show you something" he said smiling at her. She nodded. He pulled off his shirt and on his chest Manuella was tattooed in old English with the date of their wedding under it it was on his heart. She covered her mouth and started to cry.

"Baby that is amazing" she said hugging him. She touched his chest and kissed him again. He picked up and carried her up the steps. He laid her down in their bedroom on the bed and he looked around the room and saw the pictures on the walls and the posters friends made.  
"Wow" he said smiling down at her. She nodded and she kissed him again. He pulled off her shirt and started kissing her. She was kissing him back all over his neck chest and lips. She started to unbutton his pants.

"I missed you" he said kissing her neck. She sighed and let him take control.

After an hour and a half Manny was laying in his arms.

"You know I miss this" she said softly.

"I miss this too" he said looking down at her. "They are sending me over Manny" he said looking at her.

She sat up and looked at him. "Spinner no, you can't go" Manny begged.

"I have to" he said brushing her tears away.

"Spinner please!!" Manny pleaded.

"Manny I have to go! Two years that's all!" He took her hands.

"Two years for you to die, two years for me not to see you, two years apart!" Manny cried. He hugged her tightly. He heard his mother open the door.

"Be down in a minuet" Manny yelled.

"Don't tell her, don't tell anyone I will tell them" Spinner said looking at her. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. They got up and got dressed to go out to dinner.

At Dinner everyone was there it was a big welcome back party. Manny, Emma, Sean, Jay, Marco, Jimmy, Hazel and his mom.

They all ate and asked Spinner a million questions. Manny was unusually quiet. Emma knew something was wrong.

Emma tapped Manny's leg. Manny looked over.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked softly. No one could hear her over the loud conversation.

"Nothing" Manny shook her head. Emma looked at her, she knew she was lying.

"Manny?!" Emma tilted her head and looked at her.

"It's just that…" Manny stopped when she realized everyone was staring at them.

"Ha, um we were just talking" Manny said looking at everyone then at Spinner. He knew what was wrong with Manny and he had to tell everyone. He stood up.

"Guys thank you all for being here, it's really really great! I miss you all so much and I just wanted to let everyone know I love you and I'm going to miss you all when I' m gone" Spinner looked around.

"What are you saying Gavin?" his mother asked.

"Um, mom, everyone, I am going to Iraq" he looked around the table; jaws dropped everyone sat there quietly. He looked down at Manny who was now crying and squeezed her hand. His mother got up and hugged him tightly. Manny hugged Emma

They all left the restaurant with promises to see Spinner before he left. Spinner, Manny and his mom got into the car.

As they drove away Spinner's mom looked at him.

"IRAQ!" she yelled. Spinner kept his hands on the wheel concentrating on the road.

"Mom" he said calmly. "Let's not fight about it, let's just enjoy our Christmas okay?" he asked. Manny sat in the back seat quietly. She wiped away a few silent tears and closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Christmas came and went Spinner gave Manny a little silver heart necklace with diamonds on it. She made him a blanket while he was gone; she figured he could take it with him and hold it when ever he thought of her.

It was 2 a.m. and Spinner was supposed to leave that next day at 11 a.m. They lay awake holding each other, Manny just cried uncontrollably. He held her tightly. They made love one last time and then she fell asleep. He woke her up at 8 and she quickly got up. It was like a funeral, everyone was quiet and no one smiled. Everyone went with him to the airport they all said good bye, his last good bye was to Manny.

"I am gonna write you a letter every day" he whispered into her ear. Manny nodded crying so hard she was un-able to get words out.

"I love you Manny and I will be home before you know it" she looked up and they kissed one last kiss.

"Last call for Kentucky" the voice over the speaker yelled.

"That's me" he backed away from her. He mouthed I love you and Manny walked over to Spinner's mom and they hugged they cried with each other. Before they knew it he was out of sight.

They were all walking back to the cars Manny looked at Spinner's mom

"I can move in with Emma if you want?" She suggested. Spinner's mom looked at her and put her arms around her.

"I would never ask you to leave, and if you don't mind I would like you to stay with me, keep me company." She said smiling. Manny nodded and smiled a weak smile and hugged her back.

A month later Manny was at Spinner, well her house and Emma was there. They were sitting on the couch. Emma was in sweat pants and holding her stomach.

"These cramps are going to be the death of me!" she said covering her face with a pillow.

Manny giggled. "I guess I am lucky then I have not had cramps in like a month!" Manny said smiling and eating some pop corn. She heard the mail man and stood up and got the mail "A letter from Spin!" Manny said tearing it open and reading it.

Emma looked at her. "Manny not to sound weird or anything, but I have lived with you for a while and when you get your period you get HORRIBLE cramps!" Emma said looking at her.

"Well I haven't had my period in like a month and a half so" Manny was reading the letter and she suddenly put it down. She looked at Emma confused. Emma stared at her.

"Have you been with anyone else?" Emma questioned.

"NO WAY I was with Spinner when he was here in December" Manny was scared.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Emma asked.

"The week before Spinner was here" Manny said softly. She covered her mouth. "No I can't be" she said looking at her friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Emma and Manny got into Emma's car and drove to the nearest drug store. They got every pregnancy test possible. They sped back to Manny's and she took all of them, after 2 hours of drinking water and peeing like crazy all the tests were done. Spinner's mom walked in and called for Manny.

"Up here Gloria" she yelled.

Gloria walked up the steps and saw the two girls. Manny on the floor against the sink and Emma sitting on the toilet.

"I'm pregnant" Manny said looking at her.

"WHAT?" Gloria asked.

"Yea Spinner got me pregnant before he left" Manny said softly.

"Stand up!" Gloria said with a smile.

"What's wrong with that!" she hugged Manny and Manny hugged her back.

"I was so worried that you would hate me!" Manny said crying tears of joy.

"Manny no I am so happy!" she said looking at her.

"Spinner can't know" Manny said looking at Gloria then Emma.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"He will worry too much and then he won't be able to keep his mind on what matters" Manny said looking at Emma.

"She is right," Gloria chimed in "He wont be able to concentrate" she said looking at Manny. She put her hand on her shoulders.

The three of them all sat down for Dinner. They talked about what she should name it and how they were going to turn the computer room into the baby room.

Weeks went by and it turned to Spring. It was April now and Spinner and Manny write back, two letters a week, but each time she didn't tell him about her being pregnant.

Manny wrote letter after letter till her hand hurt. Emma was always there working on the baby room with her. Manny had to pick a god father someone Spinner would want to be there to take care of his baby. She was home alone one day and picked up her phone.

"Squatch designs this is Marco" Marco's voice sounded so happy.

"Marco it's Manny!" She said happily.

"Manny how are you?" Marco asked.

"O I am good, um I actually need to talk to you and Jimmy" she said rubbing her small bump softly.

"Sure um it's been so long since we have seen you" Marco said happily.

"So can I come down to the shop?" she asked.

"O yea Jimmy should be here in about a half hour!" Marco said smiling.

"Okay see you then." Manny hung up the phone and stood up. She put on a pair of Jean's and a white shirt with a black zip up hoodie.

She got into Spinner's car, which he left to her and made her way down. She walked in and Jimmy and Marco were at the front desk.

"Manny hey!" Marco walked over then he stopped.

"Manny are you?" he was smiling.

"Yea Spin knocked me up" she said looking at him. Marco hugged her and Jimmy wheeled over. She bent down and hugged him. Jimmy touched her stomach.

"Who thought spin could do something right" he smiled and she giggled.

"How is he?" Marco asked.

"He sends his love" Manny said as Marco walked her over to a chair.

"Sit" he said looking at her.

"What does Spin say about this!" Marco said touching her stomach, he was very excited.

"Well he actually doesn't know" Manny said looking at them. They stared at her confused. "His mom and I decided that we shouldn't tell him" Manny said looking at the both of them as they listened to her. "He would just worry" she added.

"Well anything you need Manny we are here" Jimmy said touching her hand. She smiled and grabbed his hand and Marco's as well.

Marco saw a customer walking up.

"We are closed for the next half hour." He said as they walked in. The person turned right around and Marco locked the door and pulled the shade.

He walked back over and grabbed Manny's hand.

"Now" she said fighting back tears. "I was trying to decide who the godfather would be" she squeezed both their hands and they looked at each other and then at her. "And Spinner loves you both so much" she was crying now. "I want my baby to have two godfathers and I want them to be you both" she said looking at them and they both nodded. Marco was crying now and he hugged her.

"I would be honored" Marco said hugging her tighter.

"Manny thank you" jimmy said hugging her. After talking for a little while Manny hugged the guy's good bye and walked out. Now for her godmother she knew exactly who she would go to.

She drove to Emma's and walked in, she didn't knock anymore she just walked in. Emma was on the couch with Sean. Emma could tell she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yea I just talked to Marco and Jimmy, they are going to be the godfathers" Manny said happily.

"Now leaves the godmother, and Em I couldn't think of anyone better then you" Manny said smiling. Emma hugged her tightly.

"O Manny of course!!" Emma said kissing her best friends cheek. Manny stayed for a bit but then excused her self. Gloria would be home soon so she wanted to get home to make dinner.

She arrived at the house and the mail man was just leaving. Manny was happy and hopped out of the car and walked over to the mail box. She sifted through and saw something she didn't expect. Her own last two letters were sent back.

She ran to the mail man.

"Um sir these were supposed to go out" Manny said handing them to her. He took them and looked at her.

"I am sorry miss, these were returned, maybe who ever you sent them to moved." He said looking at her.

"No NO that impossible!" she said looking at him.

"These are to my boyfriend, he is in Iraq" she said confused.

"I am sorry" was all he said and he walked away. Manny walked into the house in shock and just sat on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Gloria came home and Manny was sitting on the couch holding the letters.

"Hey. Manny what's wrong?" she ran over and sat next to her.

"These letters they were sent back" Manny handed them to her. She looked at Manny. She stood up and got on the phone calling everyone she could think of, his sergeant and no one could give her an answer.

Manny slept on the couch that night, no blanket no pillow she just laid down and cried. She checked the mail every 5 minuets but no letter. Two days past and then a week and then 3 weeks and then a month. No letters.

Gloria came home one day and got the mail. It was addressed to her. She tore it open. Everything was a blur all she saw was MIA. Manny ran in when she heard her crying and Manny looked at the letter. She dropped it on the floor and began crying. She hugged Gloria tightly. It was June now and Manny was due in August. She was only taking care of her self for the baby. Emma tried her best to cheer her up. They fixed up a room for the baby and threw her a wonderful baby shower. She tried her best to be happy. July flew by and still no letter. She had given up by then. He was gone. She had the baby August 4th. A little boy and she named him Gavin Mason Jr. Manny kept his last name and was finally starting to get over everything she felt like having her son was like having a little part of Spinner, it helped her cope.

When Gavin was 1 years old Manny started taking him to day care. She pulled up to the parking spot and took Gavin out of his car seat. She went to walk into the building and dropped his diaper bag. A tall thin dark haired man picked it up.

"Here ya go" he said handing it to her. She smiled and nodded. His little girl looked up at Manny.

"Can I see your baby?" the little girl asked. Manny smiled and lowered the carrier so the little girl could see. The guy looked at Manny.

"Some guys have all the luck" he said looking at her. Manny looked up. Confused.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Your husband" he said smiling and nodding towards her wedding ring. Manny's face turned bright red.

"My, um, my husband died he was over in Iraq and yea" she stopped. His face turned bright red.

"I am so sorry" he said nervously.

"No, its okay, maybe I shouldn't wear this old thing" she looked down at her ring. He walked over and got the door for her. The two took their kids inside and walked out together.

"I am really sorry about that, my name is Dan" he said extending his hand. She took it.

"Really, its okay and I am Manny" she shook his hand and then let it go.

He opened her car door for her and she blushed.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Well I guess I will see you later!" she said smiling.

She went to work and then came back and picked Gavin up, but Dan was not around.

She pulled into the drive way of her and Gloria's house. Gloria became like her mother. She set Gavin in his play pen and walked into the kitchen.

"I got hit on today" Manny said as she opened the fridge.

"O really, was he cute?" Gloria asked as she stirred the pasta.

"Eh, I don't know" Manny sat down and looked at Gavin cooing at a toy.

"Well describe him!" Gloria said looking at her.

"Tall tan thin" Manny said looking at her.

"What's the problem here?" she said laughing.

"I don't know, I just feel guilty I mean Spinner, I love him and this man is nothing compared to him" Manny said softly touching her wedding ring.

Gloria looked at her and set the spoon down; she walked over and sat next to Manny in the other chair. She put her hand on Manny's.

"Manny, I know you miss Spinner and you will always love him, and so will I but we need to move on surround our lives with positive" Gloria said looking at her.  
"What if he is still alive?" Manny said looking over at her son. Gloria shook her head.

"Your right, I need to get a positive male role model for Gavin and Marco Jay and jimmy don't count!" Manny laughed.

"See there you go, Spinner will always be a part of you but Manny you have to move on" she said kissing her cheek. Manny hugged her.

"I love you Gloria"

Manny woke up the next morning determined to get this guys number. She walked up to the door as he was walking out. He opened the door for her and she went to say something but he said it first.

"look I know you said all that stuff yesterday and I don't want to push anything, but will you just go out with me for coffee or anything?" he was blushing red and Manny smiled. She nodded.

"Call me tonight 445-0897" she said as she made her way in he quickly took the number down and smiled as he got into his car.

One date turned into 2 and then 5 and then they were dating for a month and then 3 months and then a year.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Gavin! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sung out. Manny bent down next to him on his chair.

"Blow out the candles baby" she said smiling. He started to blow them out and then reached out and grabbed into the cake.

"I can't believe he is two already!" Marco said putting his arm around her shoulder. They walked into the kitchen to get the ice cream and plates.

"So you and Mr. Tall dark and handsome" Marco said bumping hips with her. Manny smiled.

"He has really helped me a lot" Manny said softly.

Marco grabbed the plates and carried them out. There was a knock at the door.

"Emma that's the clown can you get it!" Manny yelled out. Emma hopped up off her chair; she was pregnant now and waddled over to the door.

She pulled it open and stood there shocked.

"MANNNYYYYY!!!" she screamed. Manny came running, followed by everyone else. She stood there in shock and dropped the knife on the floor.

"Who is that hun?" Dan asked putting his arm around her.

"My husband" Manny said looking right into Spinner's eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Spinner was standing in front of her. His duffel bag in hand. She lunged forward and grabbed onto him. She felt his arms around her and she sighed. He squeezed tightly and then opened his arms again when his mother came over. Manny didn't want to let go, she dreamed of this every night. His mother started crying and hugging him and Manny tight. She finally pulled away and spinner looked at Manny and ran his fingers through her hair.  
"It feels so good to touch you" It was the first thing he said. Everyone was in shock.

"We…I thought you were dead" she whispered.

"I almost was" he whispered back. Everyone stared confused.

Manny turned and faced everyone. "Thank you guys so much for being here, um I will call all of you tomorrow." She said softly. Everyone hugged Spinner and walked out. Spinner was watching Manny out of the corner of his eye and saw Dan hugging and kissing her goodbye. Everyone cleared out and Gavin was in the living room playing with toys. He ran up with one in a box and stopped and looked at Spinner.

"Mommy who is that!" he said hiding behind her leg. Manny looked up at Spinner and then down at Gavin.

"Baby remember how we talked about daddy's and how your's was so brave" Manny said crouching down on her knees.

"Yea you fold me um, that my daddy was tighting for the dood guys" he said still struggling with some words.

"Yea baby I did and Daddy won because he is home now, that's your daddy" Manny said pointing to him. Spinner almost fell backwards when he heard that.

"He is my son?" spinner asked. His mom leaned against the doorway fighting back tears.

Manny nodded.

"Hey buddy" Spinner got down on his knees.

"Daddy?" Gavin asked confused.

"Yea that's me I am here now bud" Spinner said opening his arms. The little boy ran in and hugged him. Spinner picked him up and hugged him some more. The little boy played with his dads dog tags.  
"I tleep with a piture od you" he said still fixated on his tags.

"Yea?" spinner said kissing the little boys forehead. Tears fell from his eyes and he set the little one down.

"Come on baby lets get you to bed okay" Manny said taking the little boys hand and leading him up the steps. Spinner looked at his mom and she nodded for him to follow Manny.

He watched as Manny laid on his bed with him and read him a story. He fell asleep and Manny slid out and closed the door part of the way. She looked up at him. He stared down at her.  
"Spinner" she said whispering. His lips came down and met hers. She kissed him hard and long. He held her tight touching her back her arms her head her skin.

"I am really feeling you" he said into her hair. She squeezed him. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he laid her down.

"I was lost they took me and I was lost and it was always dark. I would think of you, of you laying next to me, I would reach out to touch you and you were never there. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old wrinkled picture. Sometimes it was so dark I couldn't see your face, but I knew you were smiling at me" he looked at her and she started crying.

"I was so scared" He said hugging her and crying. They held each other and cried.  
Spinner's mother came up and knocked on the door.

"I made tea" she said wiping away tears. Spinner got up followed by Manny they all went down stairs and had tea.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

The next day Dan called Manny and spinner saw her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Spinner asked.

"Is Manny there?" dan asked. Spinner got angry.

"Nope she isn't and she wont be" Spinner said coldly into the phone. Manny walked in and saw him talking.

"O yea dude, well I am back and there is no room for you" Spinner said slamming the phone shut. Manny ran over and grabbed her phone.

"Spin what are you doing?" she asked.

"That guy just thinks he is gonna come in here when I am home no way" Spinner said looking at him.

"You don't need friends like that" Spinner said shaking his head. Manny looked down on the ground.

"Are you more then friends?" Spinner asked. Manny was silent.

"Answer the question Manny!" Spinner demanded. She sighed. "Have you had sex with him?" Spinner asked. He was angry now. She looked at him, tears swelling.

"I thought you were gone" she said shamefully. She wiped a tear from her face.

"So you get over me that quick! Did I mean anything to you!" he yelled. She dropped to her knees and started crying harder. He grabbed his wallet and walked out of their room. She heard the door slam.

He made his way down the street to the bar. He was angry he needed a drink it had been years since he had one. Manny walked to her son's room.

"Honey" she said trying to not cry.

The little boy ran up and hugged her.

"Mommy okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yea baby I am gonna take you over to Auntie Emma's okay?" Manny asked texting Emma.

"YAY!" the little boy cheered. He looked just like Spinner. She put his shoes on and they walked out the door and got into the car. She drove him to Emma's and left him there. She then called Dan and asked him to meet her at the dot. She got there and sat at a booth and waited for about 15 minuets until he showed up. She got up and hugged him. She sat down and tried not to cry.

"Dan I can't see you anymore" she said softly. He looked hurt and confused. He wanted to tell her no, but she would just shoot him down.

Spinner walked out of the bar and down the street.

"The dot" he said happily. "Wonder if my old boss still works there" he walked over.

Manny looked up and saw Spinner walk in. He felt her eyes staring at him. He looked at her.

"What the fuck!" He walked over and starting screaming in Dan's face.

"Spinner!" Manny pulled him back. She was surprised she could do it. She dragged him out of the building and slapped him. She stared at him confused.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"Calm down right now and stop your bull shit!" she said angrily. He looked at her confused.

"Spinner I want to be with you and only you" she said softly. He looked right into her eyes. "I love you spin and when I thought you were gone I looked for anything to hold onto I was scared and alone, but we have been through so much and I love you please lets just go home" she begged. He looked at her. He was shocked. He grabbed her face and kissed her. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. She melted in his arms. Her man was back her hero was back.

They went to Emma's and picked up their son. Spinner felt right, he was home he had his girl and his son. Everything was amazing he couldn't ask for more.

---------------------

So this story is done...sorry the ending was so lame! i just had nothing else to go on i had to end it. i liked it though i thought it was a good one. hope everyone has enjoyed it...and for those of you whole love the whole Spanny pairing...i am writing another one. its called the Big C so look out for that! thanks!!


End file.
